¿Cómo sobrevivir a Yomi del Norte…?
by AriellaMontesco91
Summary: Naruto vive con sus abuelos y asiste a Yomi del Norte, una preparatoria con muchos secretos escondidos tras sus paredes. Todo el mundo parece ignorar a un chico en particular y lo toma por acoso escolar. Pronto se da cuenta que él es el único que puede verlo. ¿O no? YAOI
1. Mudarse y conocer chicos invisibles

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni Naruto, ni Another. **

**Resumen: (Extendido)**

Naruto Uzumaki ha sido trasladado desde Estados Unidos a Yomiyama. Donde vivió su padre en su niñez. Su madre decidió mandarlo a aquella pequeña ciudad para controlar su rebeldía. Ahora Naruto vive con sus abuelos y asiste a Yomi del Norte, una preparatoria con muchos secretos escondidos tras sus paredes. Nada más llegar, nota un extraño comportamiento en sus compañeros de clases, los cuales son demasiado tranquilos para ser adolescentes. El extraño y tétrico ambiente solo se rompe cuando en la clase no está presente él, el chico misterioso, como le llama el rubio ya que no sabe su nombre. Todo el mundo ignora la presencia del chico misterioso, nadie parece notarlo, solo él. Al principio lo tomó como acoso escolar, ya que inclusive el escritorio del chico está más viejo y desvencijado que los demás. Pronto se da cuenta que él es el único que puede ver al chico misterioso. ¿O no?

**Naruto Crossover Another**

En este universo han pasado dieciséis años desde que Misaki Mei y Sakakibara Koichi se graduaron. No es necesario haber visto Another para entender.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: Mudarse y conocer chicos invisibles **

¿Cómo sobrevivir a Yomi del Norte…, **mudarse y conocer chicos invisibles?**

¿Has escuchado hablar de Misaki? Clase tres de noveno grado, había sido popular desde el primer año. Inteligente, atractivo y de gran personalidad. Les agradaba a todos, inclusive a los profesores. Poco después de empezar el noveno grado… Murió. Un Accidente. Todo el mundo estaba en shock. Entonces, alguien empezó a actuar como si Misaki estuviera vivo. _Misaki está justo ahí, no está muerto_. Todos lo imitaron, actuaban como si Misaki no hubiera muerto. Lo hicieron hasta la graduación. Y entonces…

* * *

Era una injusticia. Estaba harto de que su madre planeara su vida por él.

Un rubio de ojos azules caminaba por las calles de Japón, llamando la atención de cada transeúnte que pasaba por su lado. Era muy extraño ver a un rubio en terreno oriental. El oji azul estaba fastidiado de las miradas curiosas que recibía cada que salía de casa. Si se le podía llamar casa. _Más bien prisión_, pensó. _Ella se queda muy cómoda en EU mientras yo me pudro aquí._ Aquel no era su ámbito, le gustaba Japón, sí. Las calles de Tokio eran exuberantes, llamativas y llenas de gente. Tal como New York, su procedencia. Le gustaba el gentío tanto como odiaba estar solo. Aquel lugar, Yomiyama, ni siquiera sabía que existía antes de llegar. Mientras caminaba por las calles casi desiertas pasó frente a un espejo. Miró su vestimenta, aquel pantalón negro, con saco de cuello de tortuga, negro también, la verdad sea dicha: Le quedaba como un guante.

Nunca se había caracterizado por ser presuntuoso, ni si quiera orgulloso, tal parecía que la irritación le estaba subiendo los humos. Pero tenía excusa, perder a sus amigos, su novia, su vida entera estaba en EU. Él era EU, no Yomiyama, valga la redundancia. Siguió su camino hacia la que sería su nueva escuela. Al menos todo tenía algo de bueno, conocería más personas, tendría nuevos amigos. Más amigos nunca estaban de más. Se preguntaba si allí en Yomiyama hacían buenas fiestas. Su madre estaba equivocada si creía que dejaría su forma de vida por estar en medio de la nada_. Alcohol, chicas y rock and roll._ Tal vez uno que otro chico, daba lo mismo.

Llegó a las puertas del Instituto y cambió sus zapatos por esos especiales para los pisos raros que los japoneses utilizaban. Subió las escaleras y cruzó el pasillo. Tercera puerta a la izquierda. Dirección. Entró renuente, muchas veces había estado ahí antes. En la de su antigua escuela, o antiguas. Tenía el record de más expulsiones en un mes, era un maldito héroe. O un tarado, como decía su madre. Una chica de cabello rosa se encontraba hablando con una mujer muy joven y bonita. Y rubia_. Bueno_, pensó_, tal vez no seré el único rubio en Japón después de todo_.

La chica peli rosa era muy guapa, un poco plana para su gusto pero pasaba. Al parecer la estaba mirando demasiado pues esta volteó y lo miró con un poco de duda. Hizo una reverencia a la directora y salió de la habitación.

-Señor Uzumaki, lo llevaré a su salón de clases. Sígame por favor.- la mujer se levantó de su asiento y rodeó su escritorio. La siguió sin más pensando en que momento podría escaparse de las clases. Caminó tras ella por un largo tramo.

_Clase 9-1_

_Clase 9-2_

_Clase 9-3_

La mujer abrió la puerta corrediza con sumo cuidado. Como si fuera a explotar si lo hacía con demasiada brusquedad. Se extrañó y por un momento percibió miedo en la mirada negra de aquella mujer. Cuando hubo terminado de hablar con el profesor lo presentaron a la clase.

-Este es Uzumaki Naruto, fue transferido desde Estados Unidos, por favor sean amables con él.

Naruto no se lo podía creer, eran todos unos estirados. Nadie fuera de su lugar, nadie susurrando, nada de papelitos bajo la mesa. Nada, absolutamente nada. _No puede ser así de cruel mi vida_, pensó. Notó a la chica peli rosa de antes, sentada en uno de los puestos de adelante. Le sonrió, y esta le devolvió la sonrisa disimuladamente. Observó el aula de clases y notó tres sitios vacíos. Uno al fondo del salón, en la esquina más alejada, uno adelante junto a la ventana, y el otro justo en el medio. Si él era el único nuevo, ¿De quiénes serían aquellos puestos? ¿Es que alguien le había ganado la idea de saltarse las clases?

-Señor Uzumaki su puesto es atrás del Señor Nara.- el aludido alzó una mano para darse a conocer. Un extraño chico de cabello atado en una cola que tenía cara de todo menos de querer estar ahí. Al final le había tocado justo en el medio.

Se dirigió a su puesto, nadie lo miraba directamente, todos veían al profesor que empezaba a explicar la clase que momentos antes fue interrumpida. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Naruto comenzara a divagar. El timbre sonó y el alabó a los dioses que aún lo escuchaban. Creyó que sería buena idea salir a tomar aire, tal vez se encontrara con personas divertidas. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que apenas salía del salón el profesor, todos los alumnos se paraban de sus puestos y comenzaban a charlotear acerca de nimiedades. El murmullo del salón volvió inentendibles las conversaciones. Miró atrás de él, el escritorio vacío, se veía deteriorado. ¿Quién usaría ese asiento? _De seguro nadie_, pensó, _está demasiado viejo_. Una chica ocupó su campo de visión, estaba sentada justo al lado de él. Era guapa. Le asombraron sus ojos cuando la miró.

-Ho-hola…- al parecer era muy tímida, no le había ni siquiera coqueteado un poco y ya estaba más roja que un tomate maduro.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó animado, tratando de que la chica entrara en confianza.

-Soy Hyuga Hinata.- la chica le sonrió, realmente era linda, lástima, no parecía el tipo de chica despreocupada.

-Que problemático.- el chico que se sentaba adelante de él apareció de repente junto a la oji perla, sentándose en el escritorio.- Un chico nuevo en la clase tres, lo que nos faltaba.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡No digas eso!- el rubio pudo ver otra vez aquel destello de miedo, pero ahora en la mirada de la Hyuga.

-Que va… se va a enterar

-Hay que esperar a que regrese Ino...

-Esa mujer es problemática, faltar justo esta semana…

El rubio dejó de prestarles atención. Al parecer hablaban de un tema que el desconocía, tal vez algún rumor. Le quitó importancia. Otros chicos se acercaron y comenzó a hablar con ellos. Todos estaban igual de locos que él, tal vez más al tener que estar encerrados en esa pequeña ciudad, sin poder salir hasta que pudieran valerse ellos mismos. El asiento al final del salón volvió a llamar su atención. Tal vez podría preguntar.

-Oye.- le preguntó a un peli blanco que no dejaba de sonreír mostrando todos los dientes. Enseguida todos los que estaban hablando con él se callaron para prestarle atención.- ¿Se sienta alguien en ese escritorio tan viejo? – _Tal vez no debí preguntar_, se dijo a sí mismo cuando vio que todos palidecían. ¿Qué mierda pasaba en ese lugar?

-No, absolutamente.- contestó serio el peli blanco, su mirada le dio escalofríos.

-¿Entonces por qué está ese escritorio ahí? ¿No sería más fácil que lo quitaran?- _Es mejor que me calle_, las miradas escrutadoras que todos le dirigían lo estaban matando.- Umm… ¿Cuál es el nombre del profesor? Nadie me lo ha dicho.- el cambiar de tema hizo que todos se tranquilizaran. Notó que unos carraspeaban y otros solo miraran a otro lado.

-Es Yamato Akihiko-sensei.- fue la seca respuesta por parte de un chico castaño, Kiba, si no recordaba mal. ¿Qué tenía ese escritorio? ¿Estaba maldito o algo? Se rio de su propio chiste. Miró por última vez aquel escritorio con la intención de olvidarlo, pero su curiosidad solo aumentó.

* * *

Era oficial, estaba perdido.

No, no solo estaba perdido. ¡Estaba hasta la madre de todo y todos! Y como era de esperarse, con su actitud súper madura y nada excéntrica, empezó a patalear y agitar los brazos como un bebé haciendo berrinche. Por un momento pensó que estaba siendo ridículo pero después desechó esos pensamientos. No había gente alrededor, nadie que lo viera, estaba en quien-sabe-donde y solo quien-sabe-como iba a llegar a su casa. Cuando terminó su pataleta suspiró. Intentó relajarse por todos los medios. Visualizó el lugar en donde estaba.

Calle, escarpa, arboles, paredes, más paredes, más calles… Suspiró de nuevo. Lo mejor sería caminar hasta encontrar un lugar que reconociera. Al dar media vuelta se encontró frente a frente con algo, o más bien alguien. Cayó al piso evitando chocar con él.

-¡Mierda!- la evasión lo hizo caer al piso, sobándose el trasero se incorporó.- Lo siento ttebayo, me tomaste por sorpresa…- cuando vio al chico lo primero que notó es que tenía su mismo uniforme. Lo segundo fue que el moreno era más bajo y delicado que él y aun así había logrado asustarlo y se había quedado de pie como si nada. Lo tercero y último, pero no por eso menos importante, era muy atractivo. No lo había visto en la escuela, pues si lo hubiera hecho lo habría recordado.

Tenía ese estilo misterioso y oscuro. Al menos esa fue la impresión que el rubio se llevó. Le recordó una de esas películas de exorcismos en las que la protagonista poseída es guapa pero tétrica. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo observándolo sin decir nada. El tipo no tenía expresión en el rostro.

-Umm… pues… ¡Oh! ¿Sabes a donde debo ir para llegar a la estación?- el chico era su salvación, hizo aquella pregunta con una gran sonrisa. La cual fue vacilando poco a poco cuando lo único que recibió del otro fue silencio. Carraspeó, el otro siguió mirándolo.- Oye… ¿Estás bien? ¡Yujuuu! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- empezó a observarlo más de cerca pues el chico parecía una estatua. Cuando se movió se dio cuenta de que el azabache no lo miraba a él. Más bien parecía ver más allá. Se quitó de su camino intentando ver hacia donde veía el otro pero este enseguida comenzó a caminar. Como si solo estuviera esperando a que se moviera. _Que miedo_, pensó, _que tipo más raro_.

Aun así lo siguió. Llegar a algún lado era mejor que no llegar a ninguno. Iba unos pasos atrás del silencioso muchacho cuando empezó a ver actividad. Cada vez más y más gente aparecía y a lo lejos leyó el letrero de la estación. ¡El chico lo había guiado hasta ahí!

-¡Gracias ttebayo!- pero cuando miró la dirección donde debería estar el moreno. Este ya no estaba ahí. Había desaparecido.- Dios… que tétrico ¡De veras!

* * *

-Eso suena a que has visto demasiadas películas de terror

-¡Lo digo enserio, viejo pervertido!

-¿¡A quien le llamas viejo pervertido!?

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Bien entonces, eso quiere decir…- la mirada del anciano abuelo se ensombreció. Naruto tragó grueso.-… ¡Vas a morir!

-¡No seas así dattebayo! ¡Vieja! ¡El pervertido dice que voy a morir!

-En primera… ¡Deja de decirme vieja!- exclamó la rubia desde la cocina.- Y en segunda, no existen esa clase de cosas niño torpe.- dijo comenzando a servir la comida a los otros dos en la mesa.- Dices que llevaba uniforme, tal vez mañana lo veas en la escuela, no seas paranoico.

El chico de graciosas marcas en la cara suspiró. Sus abuelos tenían razón, no bebía ser paranoico. Después de todo, el chico lo había ayudado. Y los fantasmas no existen… ¿Cierto?

* * *

Naruto no era tonto, sabía claramente que pasaba. Aquello era bullying. Está bien, el chico era raro, pero no era para tanto. ¡Además era guapo! ¡Debería encabezar la lista de popularidad! Recordó que el día anterior Suigetsu le había asegurado muy serio que nadie ocupaba esa mesa. ¿Por qué mentir entonces?

-Oye Suigetsu.- llamó al chico a su derecha.-Ayer me dijiste que nadie ocupaba esa silla tan vieja ttebayo.- el peliblanco lo miro perturbado por un segundo.

-Ahí no hay nadie, Naruto.- y sin más regresó a sus deberes. El rubio tragó grueso. Regresó la vista a su sitio y notó que Hinata le miraba extrañada a su lado. Miró de nuevo la mesa vieja y destartalada al fondo del pasillo. Esta vez, siendo ocupada por un moreno. Ni siquiera llevaba una mochila o usaba lápiz y papel. No estaba haciendo nada. Solo miraba fijamente al frente.

-Pasaré a recoger las tareas de cada uno a su pupitre, por favor no se levanten.- exclamó Yamato-sensei en tono sombrío. El rubio lo siguió con la mirada por todo el recorrido, pensando en que el profesor no ignoraría al pelinegro. Palideció cuando vio como lo pasaba de largo. Como si no estuviera ahí.

-Hinata.- esta vez trató con la oji perla, había interactuado con ella. Era una persona muy noble que no tacharía de menos a alguien más.- ¿Cómo se llama el chico que esta al final de la primera fila?

-Ga-Gaara Sabaku no. Se-se presen-presentaron e-en el receso de a-ayer, ¿Recuerdas Naruto-kun?

-No él Hinata, el que esta atrás.- pero de nuevo obtuvo aquella reacción.

-De-deja de bromear Na-naruto-kun.- la chica giró y entregó su trabajo al profesor.- No hay nadie ahí, no hay nadie.- pero Naruto no supo si lo decía para él o para ella misma.


	2. Miradas amenazantes y caer de escaleras

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni Naruto, ni Another. **

**Naruto Crossover Another**

En este universo han pasado dieciséis años desde que Misaki Mei y Sakakibara Koichi se graduaron. No es necesario haber visto Another para entender.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: Recibir miradas amenazantes y evitar caer por las escaleras**

¿Cómo sobrevivir a Yomi del Norte, **recibir miradas amenazantes y evitar caer por las escaleras?**

-¡Lo siento!

-Por ser la primera vez, no lo tomare en cuenta Uzumaki-san. Toma asiento.

El rubio soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a su puesto recibiendo miradas divertidas de sus compañeros. Habían pasado tres días desde que llegó a esa escuela y ya todos en la clase eran sus amigos. Excepto uno. El chico misterioso. Por dios que no sabía ni su nombre. Lo buscó con la mirada disimuladamente, pues cada vez que lo mencionaba todos se hacían tontos o negaban su existencia. Pero él lo veía y si podía verlo era porque era real. O tal vez ya necesitaba ir al psiquiatra. Cuando dio con el último asiento de la primera fila junto a la ventana se encontró con que estaba vacío. _No ésta_, pensó. Regresó su atención a la clase, aburrido.

-Uzumaki-kun, pase a resolver el problema de la pizarra.- _Típico_, pensó. Llegaba tarde y el profesor se la tomaba con él.- Muy bien, puede sentarse.

_¡Ahí tiene bastardo!,_ gritó mentalmente, _¿Qué creía? ¿Que era un estúpido?_ Cuando tomó asiento escuchó la puerta del salón ser abierta. No necesitó mirar para saber que se trataba del chico misterioso. Alzó la mirada y vio como cruzaba el salón a sus anchas. Nadie parecía notarlo. Al principio pensó en quejarse pero ¿Para qué? Las pocas personas a las que había preguntado lo habían mirado como si estuviera loco. No quería que todo el salón lo mirara de esa manera.

Suspiró. Ese chico era todo un misterio. Por un momento empezó a pensar que el ignorarlo era una especie de acoso pero lo había seguido por varios días y se había dado cuenta de que no solo el profesor Yamato lo ignoraba. Todos lo hacían. Absolutamente, todos.

También los demás profesores, no lo había visto hablar con ningún alumno, de hecho no lo había visto hablar con nadie. ¡Hasta el conserje lo ignoraba! ¡Era como si no existiera! De repente, ese pensamiento lo aterró. Apretó tan fuerte el lápiz en su mano que este se rompió. Hinata a su lado lo miró preocupada pero él no le prestó atención. Después de un segundo desechó la idea. Algo raro pasaba en esa escuela y él se encargaría de averiguarlo. Como que se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki. ¡De veras!

* * *

¡Bendita clase de deportes! Estaba que se moría de cansancio. Ya necesitaba sacar toda esa energía. Y es que ¡No había ido a ninguna fiesta! Se preguntó si hacían fiestas en Yomiyama. Mientras caminaba por los exteriores pensaba en que el chico misterioso no había participado en esa clase tampoco. Recordó tampoco haberlo visto en el salón de artes plásticas y tampoco en el laboratorio. ¿Es que ese tipo no se preocupaba por sus calificaciones? Él estaba muerto si a su madre le llegaba un reprobado. Miró el cielo de color azul y sin querer su vista se posó en el tejado del edificio donde se encontraba el enigmático chico del que no sabía ni su nombre. Una idea cruzó por su mente y decidió llevarla a cabo. Subiría a la azotea y hablaría con el chico. Sí o sí.

No notó que detrás de él un grupo de tres chicos, una peli rosa, una rubia y un castaño, fruncían el ceño.

* * *

Corrió escaleras arriba doblando de pasillo en pasillo y esquivando personas. Casi arrolló a unas chicas que venían hablando, se detuvo y ocultó de su vista cuando escuchó su nombre.

-¿Viste a ese chico? Era muy guapo.- su ego subió unos puntos.

-Sí, es Naruto Uzumaki. Vino de Estados Unidos.

-Ah… ¿Es el chico nuevo en la clase tres de noveno grado? Pobre…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Naruto preguntó mentalmente lo mismo mientras escuchaba.

-¿No lo sabes? Esa clase esta maldita.- el rubio se interesó mucho más en aquella conversación.- Comenzó hace cuarenta y tres años. ¿Habías escuchado hablar de Misaki? Clase tres de noveno grado, había sido popular desde el primer año. Inteligente, atractivo y de gran personalidad. Les agradaba a todos, inclusive a los profesores. Poco después de empezar el noveno grado… Murió. Un Accidente. Todo el mundo estaba en shock. Entonces, alguien empezó a actuar como si Misaki estuviera vivo. _Misaki está justo ahí, no está muerto_. Todos lo imitaron, actuaban como si Misaki no hubiera muerto. Lo hicieron hasta la graduación.

-Pero… eso no es tan malo.

-No, pero dicen que el alma de Misaki aún está en la clase. Además he escuchado que si no lo ignoras y te acercas aunque sea para ayudarlo causa desgracias a los estudiantes de la misma.

-¿E-enserio?

-Dicen que eso pasó hace dieciséis años… Los estudiantes de ese salón no hicieron caso de las reglas y hubo una matanza en un viaje…

El rubio no se quedó a escuchar más. Todo eso eran puras tonterías. _Estupideces_, pensaba mientras corría escaleras arriba. Pero no podía detener los agitados latidos de su corazón. Nadie parecía percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro, tenía una apariencia espeluznante, no hablaba con nadie, desaparecía de repente…

-¡Naruto-kun!- escuchó a lo lejos el grito de alguien que reconoció como Sakura, la chica peli rosa que conoció el primer día. Alzó la mirada.

Pero quien estaba frente suyo no era Sakura.

Era él.

Y como hizo el primer día que lo vio, evitó chocar con él e igual que en esa ocasión cayó hacia atrás. Pero esta vez no había piso que detuviera su caída. Había olvidado que estaba en las escaleras.

-¡Naruto!- esta vez el grito fue de terror. Y a ese le siguieron muchos y muchos más.

Después de haber caído infinidad de escalones solo le quedó conciencia para ver como Sakura pasaba de largo al chico misterioso, como si no estuviera ahí. Lo mismo hicieron otros profesores que iban a ver su estado. El chico misterioso solo se quedó ahí, observando. Solo cuando se dio media vuelta y se fue saliendo de su rango de visión, Naruto se permitió desfallecer.

* * *

Al final no había sido nada, estuvo dos periodos en la enfermería y después de recuperar la conciencia y afirmar que solo le dolía un poco el cuerpo, le dejaron ir. La enfermera dijo que había tenido suerte. Naruto pensó que no había sido suerte sino su inteligencia la que lo había salvado. Eso y que, sin que nadie lo notara, el chico misterioso lo había jalado de la chaqueta haciendo su caída menos precipitada y mortal. Pero él había cooperado poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza para protegerse. Miró la puerta del salón de clases en frente suyo. Suspiró, Yamato-sensei iba a matarlo. Pero cuando abrió la puerta lo recibió un salón hecho un caos, como siempre que no estaba el profesor. _Menudos muchachitos futuros ganadores del Oscar_, pensó.

-¡Está vivo!- gritó Kiba cuando lo vio. El rubio sonrió y dirigió su vista hasta el fondo de la clase para darse cuenta de que el moreno lo miraba; esto duró por unos segundos aunque fue imperceptible para cualquiera que no fuera él.

-¿Dónde está Yamato-sensei?

-¡Eso fue épico viejo!- gritó de la nada Kiba aturdiendo al rubio. ¿Acaso él era así de escandaloso?- Aquí la compañera Hinata.- señaló a la mencionada.- ¡Hizo algo de lo que todos teníamos ganas!

-Le-le pregunte al sensei por ti.- inició el relato la oji perla.- Le conté que había pasado y le dije que todos estábamos muy preocupados, lo cual era verdad, y le recomendé que fuera a ver como estabas…

-¡Justo se acababa de ir cuando entraste Naruto!- comenzó a reír el castaño mientras los otros lo secundaban.- ¡Al fin le sacamos provecho a esa estúpida maldició…! ¡Auch!

-Lo que Kiba quiere decir…- interrumpió Ino Yamanaka, que hace poco había regresado a clases, y sin mostrar ningún arrepentimiento por golpear al castaño.-… es que las clases de Yamato-sensei son muy aburridas y que por fin nos libramos al menos de una.- todos miraron a Naruto expectantes, el rubio estaba seguro que ahí todos le estaban ocultando algo, algo que tenía que ver con esa maldición y el chico misterioso del fondo del aula. Hizo como que no había notado nada.

-¡Tienes razón ttebayo! ¡Me agrada pero me da miedo también!- enseguida la tensión se desvaneció, notó el rubio.

¿Qué era esa maldición? ¿Quién era el chico solitario? ¿En dónde mierda fue a parar?

* * *

-Entonces… ¿Mi padre estudió en Yomi?- preguntó el rubio viendo una foto de su difunto padre. Siendo específicos, una foto de graduación. En ella se veía a su padre con su grupo escolar, todos sonrientes.

-Sí, Minato se graduó con ho-no-res.- aquel tono puso a Naruto de mal humor.- Recuerdo que era muy popular entre las chicas.

El rubio miró la foto sin interés. Hace 16 años su padre se había graduado de la preparatoria y había salido de su jaula rumbo a Estados Unidos a estudiar psiquiatría, había conocido a su madre en la facultad de medicina y se habían enamorado. Después de apenas unos meses de relación la jodieron haciendo cochinadas sin protección y ahí estaba él. Su padre buscó trabajo, su madre lo parió y después de un tiempo buscó empleo también cuando pudo mandarlo a alguna guardería. No se confundan, no es que Kushina quisiera deshacerse de él, aunque en varias ocasiones él mismo lo ponía en duda. Su padre murió en un accidente de auto y su madre tuvo que mantenerlos a ambos. Él tenía tres así que no se acordaba y ahora se había vuelto todo un rebelde. Su madre ganaba muy bien, pues claro si trabajaba de cirujana todo el santo día, y él nunca se había quejado de su vida. Una duda surcó su mente.

-Vieja…- pasó por alto la mirada asesina de Tsunade.- ¿En qué clase estaba Minato?

-Tu padre, pequeño zoquete.- regaño la rubia.- Umm… me parece que estaba en la uno… si ahí, siempre fue de los mejores, no un mediocre como tú.

-¡Repite eso vieja!

-¡No me digas vieja, mediocre!

* * *

En la escuela tuvo tiempo de cavilar la información. Su padre no había tenido nada que ver con la maldición a pesar de estar en Yomi del Norte. Pensó en si le habría comentado algo a su madre. Tal vez le llamaría después para obtener información sobre esa maldición ya que nadie parecía querer decirle nada.

La maldición abarcó todos sus pensamientos. Misaki el fantasma actuando como imán de mala suerte. Sonaba ridículo. Bostezó atravesando la entrada de la gran escuela. Cambió sus zapatos y subió a su salón de clases, el mentado _9-3_ maldito.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un aula vacía. Y es que se había levantado muy temprano. Más bien fue que no pegó un ojo en toda la noche. Tomó asiento y pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Miró al recién llegado en busca de plática pero se quedó mudo. El chico misterioso ni siquiera volteo a verlo. Simplemente se dirigió a su asiento. El corazón del rubio latió con fuerza mientras lo seguía con la mirada. Lo vio tomar asiento y se armó de valor.

-¡Oye ttebayo!- pero como en las otras ocasiones el chico no le contesto.- ¡Oye!- pero siguió siendo ignorado.- ¡Yo solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme esas dos veces dattebayo!- bufó, nada, nada de nada. Se armó de valor, pero esta vez ese valor suicida de los protagonistas de películas de terror que se lanzan al infierno sin armas. Se dirigió hacia el chico misterioso para hablarle de frente- Quería preguntarte…

-Te vas a arrepentir

Se detuvo en seco a medio camino, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. Sus manos quisieron temblar pero él las apretó en puños. Miró como el moreno se levantaba del asiento y se paraba frente a él a cinco pupitres de distancia, con esa postura encorvada y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. El rubio pensó que esa no era la postura de un fantasma. Carraspeó buscando su voz.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que me arrepentiré? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué todos te ignoran? ¿Qué es esa maldición que se rumorea por ahí…?

-¿No sabes nada…?

-¿Cómo te llamas…?- preguntó de nuevo el rubio cuando se recuperó del impacto de haber escuchado de nuevo aquella hermética voz.- Te llamas… ¿Misaki?- vio al pelinegro ladearla cabeza y sonreír a penas un poco de lado.

-¿Qué pasa si te digo…que solo tú puedes verme?

El Uzumaki se quedó de piedra mirando como el otro salía de la habitación. Se quedó ahí de pie rígido y seguramente pálido. Pero ninguna de sus articulaciones le respondía. Cuando al fin pudo moverse hacia su asiento alguien entraba al aula. Era Sai, un chico callado que se juntaba mucho con Tenten y Rock Lee. Admitía que le daban más ñañaras cuando lo veía a él que al chico misterioso. Aunque ahora podía ponerlo en duda.

-Uzumaki-kun.- saludó el moreno con un asentimiento de cabeza.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálido.

Solo negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender al otro que no importaba. Pero la verdad era que ni siquiera podía hablar.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agradecería que me digan su opinión en comentarios. Cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida y si hay algún error ortográfico no duden en hacermelo saber. Es mi primer fic de suspenso, que emoción. ¡Besos!


	3. Hablar con fantasmas y evitar muertes

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni Naruto, ni Another.**

**Naruto crossover Another**

En este universo han pasado dieciséis años desde que Misaki Mei y Sakakibara Koichi se graduaron. No es necesario haber visto Another para entender.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Tres: Hablar con chicos fantasmas y evitar muertes innecesarias**

.

¿Cómo sobrevivir a Yomi del norte…, **hablar con chicos fantasmas y evitar muertes innecesarias?**

.

.

.

-¡Oye!

-¡Naruto!- el rubio detuvo su carrera al escuchar su nombre.

Había estado buscando al chico misterioso toda esa semana. No había aparecido en las clases por lo que lo había buscado por toda la escuela. No tuvo éxito alguno. Fue como si se esfumara. Y ahora que al fin lo había encontrado tenía que dejarlo ir. Volteó para ver a la chica rubia que lo esperaba en los casilleros.

-¡Hola ttebayo!

-Naruto.- la seriedad en el rostro de Ino le extraño.- No puedo culparte por interesarte en ese tipo de cosas, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero no se vale que otras personas sufran por lo que haces…

-¿Qué?

-Mañana te explicaré bien de que hablo. Hay ciertas reglas que debes conocer.- la Yamanaka suspiró y frunció el ceño.- Fui una idiota por dejar pasar tanto tiempo pero es necesario que estemos todos los representantes de la clase al decírtelo.

-No entiendo Ino.- el rubio se rascó la nuca haciéndose el desentendido pero recordaba bien aquella platica que escuchó justo antes de caer por las escaleras, ¿A eso se refería la rubia?- ¿Tiene que ver con esa maldición que se rumorea por todos lados?

-Así es.- la mirada penetrante de Ino lo atravesó. Haciéndolo sentir escalofríos.- Necesitas saber que es real y que no, Naruto.- y sin decir nada más se fue. Dejando al rubio con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

.

.

-¿Cuánto más va a tardar?-preguntó la peli rosa

-¡Yo que se ttebayo! ¡Ustedes son los que me citaron aquí y ahora me hacen esperar!

-Mira Naruto.- exclamó seria la rubia.- Para poder contarte tenemos que estar todos.

-A demás ya sabes cómo es Shikamaru.- añadió el castaño.- No le toma importancia a nada… En realidad no creo que venga.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡Suelta la sopa!

-¡Deja de ser tan escandaloso Naruto!- y tras recibir un duro golpe de la peli rosa el rubio se quedó callado.

Se habían citado los cinco en una cafetería poco concurrida para no llamar demasiado la atención. El rubio solo aceptó ir al saber que le contarían aquellos secretos que lo mataban de curiosidad. Ino Yamanaka la jefa de contramedidas, es la encargada de que las reglas de la clase se cumplan. Lo que es él, nunca había oído de algo como eso. Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara y Hinata Hyuga, representantes de la clase tres, quienes apoyaban a Ino en lo que sea que se decidiera y hacían una votación cuando alguien no estaba de acuerdo con alguna regla.

-De-deberíamos empezar.- comentó Hinata.- No pode-demos esperar más.

-Bueno.- comenzó la rubia.-Comenzaremos sin Shikamaru.- el rubio se enderezó en su asiento preparándose para lo que escucharía.- Hace cuarenta y tres años…

-Sí, sí, esa parte me la sé.- todos miraron al rubio con sorpresa.- Misaki Yomiyama, estudiante prodigio que colgó los tenis y dejó traumado a medio mundo tanto que fingieron que seguía con vida hasta su graduación. ¿Qué sigue?- la vena en la frente de Sakura lo hizo encogerse en su asiento.

-Cuando tomaron la foto de grupo Misaki salió en ella.- Naruto miró al castaño con cara de _No te creo._- Pero esa es solo la primera parte.

-El año después de ese comenzaron a pasar extraños accidentes a los alumnos de la clase tres.- continuó la rubia.- Después de tantas muertes sin sentido se crearon las reglas de la clase.- su mirada verdosa se volvió fría.- Se dice que Misaki regresa de la muerte tomando la forma de un alumno más. La maldición dicta que el número de estudiantes en la clase se incrementará por uno. Faltará un pupitre en el salón aunque hayan puesto los necesarios. Ese alumno que está de sobra… Está muerto. Ese alumno que sobra… _es Misaki_.

El silencio fue sepulcral. Naruto abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, en busca de algo que decir pero sin embargo fallando en encontrar las palabras correctas. ¿Qué trataban de decir entonces?

-Hay una sola regla en la clase.- al rubio le sorprendió que por primera vez la peli azul no tartamudeara.- Para evitar las muertes… debemos descubrir quien es el alumno sobrante…

-Y tratarlo como lo que es. Un fantasma.- terminó Sakura.

-Si no lo hacemos… si no lo ignoramos...- Kiba no pudo terminar la oración.

-Uno a uno los alumnos de la clase tres morirán.- completó la Yamanaka.- Cada mes morirá un alumno o algún familiar de primer y segundo grado.

-Hermanos, padres y abuelos…- Ino asintió a lo dicho por el rubio.

-Naruto…el alumno sobrante en nuestra clase es…

El sonido de un móvil interrumpió la revelación. Hinata se disculpó un segundo contestando el teléfono. Desde su asiento pudieron escuchar que del otro lado de la línea hablaba un hombre nada feliz. Después de algunos tartamudeos y disculpas la chica Hyuga colgó el teléfono.

-Mi pa-padre se ha enfadado porque no he llegado a casa.

Era cierto. Cuando el rubio miró su reloj pasaban de las diez.

-¡Mierda! ¡La vieja va a matarme!

Todos sin excepción se levantaron y pagaron los alimentos no consumidos. Los representantes de la clase se dirigieron a la puerta con tranquilidad. Naruto por su parte corrió hacia la salida arroyando gente y siendo visto por sus amigos con una gota en la sien. Cuando salió del local adelantándose a todos se detuvo. El chico misterioso estaba ahí, del otro lado de la calle, observándolo. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Ignorarlo como le dijeron? ¿Se suponía entonces que el chico estaba muerto? Él nunca lo había tocado ¿Lo atravesaría? ¿Sentiría frio en su presencia?

Oyó la campanilla de la puerta sonar. Quería decir que los chicos habían salido. Miró por última vez al chico misterioso. Se acercó para despedirse de Hinata dándose cuenta que los otros no habían notado la presencia del chico misterioso. Se preguntó si ellos podrían verlo como él pero después se golpeó mentalmente. Claro que podían verlo, ¿Sino cómo sabrían a quién ignorar? Hinata recibió otra llamada a su teléfono. De seguro su padre apurándola para llegar a casa. Después de una reverencia a modo de despedida partió rumbo a su casa.

La vio cruzar la calle y desviar su vista hacia el chico misterioso. La vio poner una cara de intenso terror y culpa. ¿Por qué culpa? La morena quiso volver sobre sus pasos, aun con el teléfono en la oreja, no se fijó en que el semáforo había cambiado a verde. El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par. En frente de aquel café, con él, Ino, Kiba y Sakura observando, Hinata fue arroyada.

Por un autobús.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. No gritó, no corrió hacia el cuerpo de su amiga, tendido en el asfalto, para ver si estaba bien. Lo único que pudo hacer es quedarse horrorizado en el mismo sitio en el que estaba, con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula apretada. Oyó a Ino gritar el nombre de Hinata y correr hacia ella seguida de Kiba. Sakura simplemente gritaba aterrada de aquella imagen tan grotesca que ante los ojos de ambos, y algunas personas más, se presentaba.

Una chica bañada en sangre…o lo que quedaba de ella.

Miró por inercia hacia el otro lado de la calle.

El chico misterioso estaba impávido. Observando lo acontecido. Cuando sus ojos negros como el carbón le devolvieron la mirada susurro algo. Algo que Naruto pudo leer perfectamente de sus labios.

_Te dije que te arrepentirías_.

* * *

.

.

Miró el puesto vacío junto a él.

Los chicos habían afirmado que no era su culpa. Que había sido un accidente y que no podían estar seguros de que se trataba de la maldición. Y a pesar de que hasta hace unos días él era un incrédulo estaba seguro de que se trataba de ella. La maldición había comenzado. Podrían llamarlo presentimiento, ese frío temblor que sube desde la columna vertebral recordándote que estas en peligro. Los sentidos que se agudizan sin razón aparente cuando buscas con la mirada cualquier amenaza que este cerca. Nunca había vivido algo como eso y estaba seguro de que no era normal. Aquel miedo a todo era a causa de la maldición y él tenía la culpa. Porque había hablado con el chico misterioso. ¿Cómo podría resolverse todo ahora? Hinata estaba muerta. Recordó claramente su cuerpo tendido en el asfalto, con la mirada perdida y en las manos el teléfono celular. Destruido. Una pierna doblada en un ángulo imposible. Parte de su cuerpo aplastado. Cubierta de sangre.

-Naruto.- escuchó a su lado.- Estas pálido ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asintió para aliviar al peliblanco y observó el salón de clases. Todos actuaban como si nada. ¿Qué más podrían hacer?

El timbre que daba inicio al periodo de descanso se hizo escuchar. Todo el mundo salió apresurado del salón de clases. Naruto se tomó su tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta él era el único en el salón. Él y el chico misterioso… o Misaki. Sabía que debía ignorarlo pero el creciente enojo en su interior no lo ayudaba a razonar. A demás, si aquello ya había comenzado que caso tenía.

-¡Oye!

Pero el chico solo lo ignoro y salió del salón sin mirar atrás.

* * *

.

.

En abril, Hinata. En mayo, los hermanos de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari. Junio, Chouji y su familia. Era claro que se trataba de la maldición. Se había enterado de todo eso debido a Ino. Un día normal, un mes después de la muerte de Hinata, llamaron a Gaara a la oficina de la directora, Nii Yugito. Poco después se enteraron que sus hermanos habían muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Su coche había explotado. Habían muerto incinerados. Después de su muerte Gaara regresó con enormes ojeras, al parecer sin poder dormir ni un poco.

Llegó Junio con todos aterrados. Chouji intentó escapar de la maldición. O al menos aquello le había dicho Sakura. Se fue junto con su familia de _vacaciones_. Según las noticias su auto se había detenido en medio de unas vías y un tren se los había llevado a todos. Julio los había alcanzado.

Ahora todos esperaban ser el siguiente.

Incluso él.

* * *

.

.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

Había acorralado a _Misaki_ en el tejado del edificio. El moreno miraba hacia abajo mientras se apoyaba en el barandal. No le hacía ningún caso. Apretó los puños como normalmente hacía. No podía perder más tiempo, tenía que detener aquello antes de que las vacaciones llegaran.

-¡La maldición ha comenzado! ¡No tiene caso que haga como que no puedo verte! ¡Dime porque lo haces!

-Yo no hago nada

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos. No se esperaba una respuesta, normalmente era el moreno quien se iba y lo dejaba hablando solo y a veces él era quien se hartaba y se largaba azotando puertas.

-¿Qué tanto sabes?

-¿Q-Qué?

-Deberías exigir la verdad.- el moreno siguió observando hacia abajo, Naruto se imaginó que pensaba en tirarse del edificio. Pero sus palabras lo hicieron meditar ¿Exigir la verdad? Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a buscar a la única persona que podía resolver sus dudas.

Encontró a Ino en el patio trasero. El que el chico misterioso pudiera observarlos desde arriba solo aumento su nerviosismo. Tomó bruscamente a la rubia del brazo y la enfrentó. Necesitaba saber.

-¿Quién es él?

La mirada confundida de la rubia lo hizo enfadarse aún más. Si tan solo se lo hubieran dicho desde el principio, si le hubieran advertido entonces él no se habría metido donde no lo llamaban. Maldita sea la hora en la que había ido a parar a ese colegio.

-¿¡Quién es él!?

-No sé de qué hablas

-¡Deja de mentir!- el rubio señaló la azotea y cuando la Yamanaka dirigió su vista ahí frunció el ceño.- ¿Él es Misaki Yomiyama? No tiene caso ocultarlo más Ino.- la rubia enserio su mirada.

-No, no lo es.- la respiración del rubio se aceleró.- él fue escogido al inicio del curso como el alumno sobrante.

-¿Escogido? ¿Entonces no están seguros de que sea él?

-No hay manera de saber quién es el alumno que sobra, Naruto.- la rubia suspiró.- Es por ello que se escoge a uno al azar para que sea ignorado por todos y así hacer que el salón vuelva a tener el numero normal de estudiantes.

-Entonces… ¿Él es real?

-…- la rubia tardó en contestar. Naruto pudo adivinar que por miedo a la maldición. Si ella admitía que el chico misterioso era real, como jefa de contramedidas, estaría aceptando que la maldición había comenzado.-…Sí

_Sí_

El ruido de una puerta ser aporreada resonó en los oídos de ambos. Miraron hacia arriba donde el chico misterioso ya no los miraba sino que veía algo más atrás de él. Lo vieron girarse por completo para prestar atención a los gritos que le eran dirigidos. El rubio pudo reconocer la voz de Kiba. _¡Es tu culpa! ¡Si hubieras tomado en serio tu papel Hinata no hubiera muerto!_ Pudo ver a Kiba correr hacia el chico misterioso y a este quitarse de su camino. El cuerpo del castaño se aproximó hacia la baranda sin poder detenerse; debido a la fuerza que había puesto en el acto, y chocar con ella. La gravedad jugó y cayó del otro lado precipitándose al vacío.

Pero el chico misterioso lo sujetó del brazo impidiendo su caída.

_¡Suéltame!_ A pesar de estar al borde de la muerte se negaba a ser ayudado por el moreno. El mismo se encontraba susurrando, cosas inentendibles para el rubio a tanta distancia. Dando patada y golpes al azabache mientras este intentaba que no cayera, logró su cometido. Golpeó con suficiente fuerza al moreno para lanzarlo hacia atrás, logrando que lo soltara.

Un golpe seco.

Kiba había caído tres pisos.

Naruto miró el cuerpo tendido del castaño. Pronto varios gritos se escucharon alrededor. Profesores aparecieron de la nada revisando el cuerpo. Kiba aun con los ojos abiertos parecía observar hacia arriba. Pero Naruto sabía que estaba muerto, se lo dijo el charco de sangre que empezó a extenderse debajo de él, también el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca. Observó entonces hacia arriba, en la misma dirección que los ojos opacos de Kiba señalaban. El chico misterioso estaba aún sentado en el piso, con un posible comienzo de moratón en la mejilla derecha. Sus ojos tenían una mirada indescriptible, algo entre frustración y furia. Se levantó con los puños apretados y sin si quiera dirigirle una mirada al rubio, salió de su campo de visión.

* * *

.

.

¡Hola! Me he tardado milenios... Ahora tienen dos razones para matarme pero... ¡hey! yo no estudio en Yomi ¡haha!

De acuerdo, he tratado de que sea lo más justo posible, pero no pude matar a Gaara. Desde este capítulo pueden ir adivinando quien es el alumno extra supongo, ya que lamaldición ha sido "explicada". Si alguno quiere especular lo invito a hacerlo, si alguien que ya vio la serie tiene alguna critica sobre como estoy explicando la maldición por favor que sea en inbox, no queremos arruinarle la historia a nadie.

**lichito:** ¡Gracias por tu review! que bueno que te guste y no te preocupes, los misterios se irán resolviendo poco a poco...

**Evilgirl1300:** ¡De eso se trata! Haha Espero que sigas la historia y gracias por comentar.

.

.

¡Dejen sus comentarios! ¡Es gratis!

.

.


	4. historias de terror y locos

**Creo que ya se saben esta parte pero...**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni Naruto, ni Another.**

**Naruto crossover Another**

En este universo han pasado dieciséis años desde que Misaki Mei y Sakakibara Koichi se graduaron. No es necesario haber visto Another para entender.

_Aparición especial de Kakashi Hatake y mención de posible (muy posible, en el próximo capítulo) aparición de Uchiha Itachi. *se limpia la baba*_

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Escuchar historias de terror y conocer locos bibliotecarios**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo sobrevivir a Yomi del Norte… **escuchar historias de terror y conocer locos bibliotecarios?**

.

.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-…

El rubio suspiró. No sabía por qué el moreno seguía ignorándolo. Si bien sabía que era su trabajo actuar como muerto pero ¡Dios!

-Ino me dijo que eres real.- dijo, haciendo plática aunque ahora ya no esperaba que el azabache le contestara.- Entonces… ¿Eres real eh?- y como tratando se asegurarse de lo que decía tocó al chico misterioso y suspirando de alivio al sentirlo y no atravesarlo como creía.

-¿Creías que era un fantasma?

El rubio saltó hacia atrás al escuchar al moreno hablar, lo había tomado por sorpresa. El azabache alzó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y miró al rubio con la misma expresión imperturbable que lo caracterizaba. Naruto tragó grueso, obviamente nervioso por ser ahora el centro de atención del moreno. Carraspeó y jugó con el cuello de su uniforme, se dedicó a ver a su alrededor mientras el estupor salía lentamente de su cuerpo. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, la cual era muy pequeña y se encontraba en el mismo edificio que el salón de artes, el edificio viejo que ya nadie usaba. _Casi nadie_.

-¿Te gusta leer?- preguntó buscando algo que decir.

-No realmente.- extrañado ante esa respuesta volvió su vista hacia el moreno.- Lo hacía para tener excusa de ignorarte pero no ha funcionado.

-¡Bastardo!

-Sasuke

-¿Qué?

-Mi nombre es Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke

El rubio miró largamente al azabache, quien había regresado su atención al libro en sus manos. Sonrió.

-¡Ya sabía que no te llamabas Misaki! ¡No es por nada pero el nombre no te queda ttebayo!- el rubio fue golpeado en la cabeza por un libro. No demasiado fuerte pero lo hizo dirigir su mirada hacia arriba, donde un hombre de cabello gris y la mitad del rostro cubierto le sonreía. O al menos eso parecía.

-Recuerda que esto es una biblioteca.- después de decirle aquello miró al moreno frente a él.- Aquí está lo que me pediste Sasuke.- dijo, entregándole algo que parecía sospechosamente un anuario.

-Gracias.- dijo el moreno, sin mirar al mayor.

El rubio miró al peli gris otra vez solo para observar como este se dirigía a lo que probablemente era su escritorio y abría un libro. Casi se va de espaldas al notar de qué se trataba. Claro estaba que el título _Icha Icha Paradise_ no pasaba desapercibido para nadie, ni siquiera para él. Observó al moreno abrir el anuario y buscar en el forro del libro. El Uzumaki pensó que tal vez revisaría las fotos pero eso no fue lo que pasó. Cuando pudo notarlo el moreno le extendía una foto muy vieja que había sacado de quien sabe dónde. Observó la foto con detenimiento, en busca del porque se la habían dado, no tardó mucho en notarlo.

Aquella era la foto de la clase tres de hace cuarenta y tres años y un fantasmal Misaki salía al fondo sonriendo como si nada.

-¿Sabes que ocurrió hace cuarenta y tres años?- el rubio asintió.- Ese fue el inicio de todo. Podría decirse que la clase tres invitó a la muerte a acompañarlos.

-¿Invitarla?

-Comenzó un año después de que la clase de Misaki se graduara. Una vez que _eso_ pasa, una vez que comienza, nadie puede salvarse. Uno a uno los estudiantes de la clase tres y sus familiares morirán cada mes, no importa cuántos sean. Sencillamente ocurrirá. Afectará a alguien de la clase. No importa si muere o no. Alguien simplemente debe morir cada mes. Ya sea estudiante o no.

-¿Qué es _eso_ que pasa?

-Cuando el número de estudiantes se incrementa por uno.

-Se supone que el estudiante extra es Misaki… ¿No?

-No, La clase tres le abrió las puertas a la muerte.- el rubio tragó duro al ver la mirada sombría del Uchiha.- Una persona muere y regresa a la vida solo para estudiar en ese salón. Es imposible saber quién es el extra.

-Pero…

-Hace cuarenta y dos años, poco tiempo después de que el periodo comenzara se dieron cuenta de que faltaba un escritorio y una silla. Siempre, a pesar de que se hayan preparado los suficientes para cada estudiante.

-¿Y qué pasa con los registros? El nombre del estudiante extra debería faltar.- el moreno negó con la cabeza.

-Por más que se revisan nunca parece haber algún cambio. Es como si fueran alterados. Inclusive los recuerdos de las personas son cambiados para que no se descubra la identidad del alumno sobrante.

-Pero eso es…

-Increíble ¿no? Pero es cierto. La calamidad afectó a ese año y siguió con los otros hasta ahora.

-¿Entonces la gente muere al haber un estudiante extra? ¿Por qué?

-Nadie sabe. Simplemente sucede.

-El estudiante sobrante es entonces un humano como nosotros… alguien que ha muerto y regresado a la vida con un cuerpo y recuerdos de manera que es imposible distinguirlos…

-Ni siquiera él mismo sabe que está muerto.

-Pero… ¿De dónde sale esta persona?

-Es una persona conectada a la clase que ha muerto en medio de la calamidad.

-Entonces déjame entenderlo.- tomó aire.- Por lo que hicieron los estudiantes de la clase tres de hace cuarenta y tres años, ahora la clase es como un lugar que invita a pasar a los muertos. Entonces los muertos comenzaron a entrar y pusieron a los estudiantes en constante contacto con la muerte lo que hace que estén en peligro de morir…

-Para evitar estas muertes se hicieron varias _contramedidas_. Intentaron cambiarse de salón, cambiar el nombre a _Clase C_, pero nada lo detuvo. Por lo que el problema…

-Son los estudiantes

-Parece que sí.- el rubio sintió el ambiente pesado, notó entonces el silencio absoluto que se oía cuando todos se quedaban callados. Miró hacia un lado y se dio cuenta que el bibliotecario los miraba fijamente, a ambos.- Después de un tiempo, no estoy seguro cuanto, encontraron la manera de evitar la calamidad, aunque no siempre funcionara. El método que impediría que las personas murieran cada mes.

-No me digas que…

-Hay que tratar a un estudiante como si no existiera, para compensar al extra. Así la clase vuelve a tener el número correcto de alumnos y se puede evitar la calamidad. Es como un hechizo.

-¿Por qué tu entonces?- el pelinegro no le contestó, se limitó a ojear el álbum de fotos hasta que llegó a una que le llamó la atención.- ¿Por qué no me dices ttebayo?

-Yo no iba a ser el alumno extra

-¿Qué?

-El alumno escogido fue…Hinata Hyuga.- la boca de Naruto se abrió.

-Entonces tu…

-Yo tome su lugar.- el moreno le devolvió la mirada.- ella se negó a ser el extra y nadie la culpó. Al final yo me ofrecí porque de todas formas no soy muy sociable.

-Si bueno, eso se te nota.- rio entre dientes cuando el moreno frunció el ceño.- Pero hay algo que no entiendo, me lo he estado preguntando desde hace mucho. Si el ignorarte era una regla tan importante ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron desde el primer día?

-Porque todos son unos idiotas.- al rubio le salió una gota en la sien.- Tu ya me habías visto y preguntabas por mí.- añadió el moreno.- Supongo que no sabían cómo decírtelo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.- el rubio asintió.

-Ahora que ha comenzado la calamidad… ¿Qué se puede hacer?

-Regresar a los muertos a la muerte.

-¿Qué?

-Hace dieciséis años los alumnos de la clase tres encontraron una cinta en la que decía que la única manera de terminar la maldición era _regresar a los muertos a la muerte_. Matar al alumno extra. Pero para hacerlo primero debes descubrir quién es. En ese mismo año ocurrió una catástrofe. Todos los alumnos oyeron la cinta y empezaron a matarse los unos a los otros. Persiguieron entonces al alumno escogido como extra de ese año intentando matarlo. No sé cómo lo hicieron pero al final lograron dar con el alumno extra.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Por esto.- el Uzumaki se sorprendió al ver al bibliotecario posarse detrás de Sasuke. Este último no se inmutó. Le tendió una libreta con las listas de las clases.

-Kakashi.- dijo el moreno.- ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación entrometerse en pláticas ajenas?

-Las personas con una equis roja junto a su nombre son las que murieron.- el peli gris ignoró al moreno. Naruto pensó que se molestaría pero no fue así. El Uchiha de limitó a observar la lista por lo que él hizo lo mismo.

-Ya veo.

-Ahora ve la lista de hace dieciocho años.- el rubio pasó las páginas y cuando llegó pudo notar que solo habían siete equis rojas.- Ese año se puso en práctica la _regla_, Puedes ver que al final hay un nombre. Ese nombre es el del alumno extra.

-¿Pero cómo lo saben?

-Como te dijo Sasuke, la persona extra debe ser alguien que haya muerto debido a la maldición.- el hombre de la cara cubierta se sentó al lado del moreno.- Esa persona murió en mil novecientos noventa y tres. Sin embargo su nombre apareció en la lista de mil novecientos noventa y seis.- el hombre carraspeó.- Su nombre desapareció de la lista original en el noventa y tres en el periodo de Abril y Junio del noventa y seis y apareció en la lista de dicho año. Cuando el periodo de clases se acabó y por lo tanto la calamidad se detuvo, su nombre regresó a la lista del noventa y tres.

-Entonces cuando se añadió su nombre a la lista del noventa y seis, desapareció de la del noventa y tres junto con la equis.- aclaró el moreno para el rubio que tenía cara de no entender nada.

-Exacto, murieron las siete personas debido a que la persona escogida como extra no pudo soportar la presión de no existir y exigió ser tratado como se merecía. Así comenzó la calamidad a mitad del año y las personas comenzaron a morir hasta que finalizó el curso escolar. Cuando la calamidad termina los registros vuelven a la normalidad y así se descubre quien es el alumno muerto y todos los recuerdos sobre él como compañero de clase desaparecen.

-Al final lo único que funciona para detener la calamidad es _la regla de la clase_. Aunque a veces no funciona y es imposible saber por qué.- terminó el moreno.

-Eso es terrible

-Naruto.- el rubio alzó la mirada.- ¿Por qué él se parece a ti?

Al principio el rubio no tenía idea de que hablaba. Después, cuando miró el dedo del azabache señalar una cara conocida para el Uzumaki lo supo. Aquel era su padre, hace dieciséis años en la clase uno.

-Es mi padre.- por primera vez vio algo que no fue indiferencia en el rostro del Uchiha. Mostró curiosidad que divirtió un poco al rubio.- ¿Tu lo conociste Kakashi-sensei?

-¿Me veo tan viejo?- el rubio estuvo a punto de decirle que no se le veía la mitad de la cara pero se contuvo.- Yo estudie hace diez años, pero no me tocó en la clase tres. Después de estudiar tome el puesto como bibliotecario porque Chibiki-san se jubiló.

-¿Tu padre sabe algo acerca de la maldición?

-Quien sabe, está muerto.

-Ya veo.- el moreno, quien no parecía ni remotamente culpable por sacar ese tema, cosa de la cual el rubio estaba agradecido, comenzó a pasar las hojas con fotografías. Naruto contó cuatro. Después de ello giró el álbum y le enseño una fotografía de hace seis años. De la clase tres. Su dedo se puso arriba de un rostro.

-Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano.- el rubio miró la foto y después volvió a mirar al moreno. Repitió lo mismo varias veces.

-Oh.- exclamó Kakashi.- En ese año no se supo quién era el extra. Me pareció que alguien dijo que lo había matado y terminó con la calamidad de ese año.

-Mi hermano lo hizo

-¿Qu-é?- el rubio estaba en shock.- ¿Entonces podemos hablar con él? ¡Podemos preguntarle como supo quién era!- el rubio se cayó cuando vio la mirada que le dirigía el Uchiha.

-Si quieres…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Hay que acabar con esto lo más pronto posible!

-Entonces me acompañaras al manicomio

-¿Qué?

* * *

.

.

Se dirigieron entonces al salón de clases, aún era muy temprano como para que alguien llegara y eso le permitió al rubio hablar con el moreno sin que nadie le reprochara. Antes de salir de la biblioteca el Uchiha devolvió el álbum y se fue sin si quiera despedirse o mirar atrás. Naruto se disculpó por él, ni idea de porqué, pero Kakashi no le dio importancia y dijo que _él conocía a Sasuke_. Cuando llegaron al salón el azabache se dirigió a su puesto y se sentó sin más. Como siempre hacia. Naruto se acercó por detrás y observó el viejo escritorio.

-Una cosa más… ¿Por qué tu pupitre es tan viejo?

-Es parte de la regla, se supone que completa el hechizo o algo así.- El rubio asintió, comprendiendo el porqué. Pronto sus ojos se posaron en una oración escrita en la esquina superior de la mesa. _¿Quién está muerto?_

-¿Tu escribiste eso?

-No

-¿Tienes idea de quien haya sido?

-No

-¿Estás seguro?

-Deja de molestar usuratonkachi

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste!?

Se escuchó la puerta corrediza ser abierta. El rubio, haciendo uso de su rapidez se alejó del escritorio y se apoyó en la ventana pareciendo que había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

-Uzumaki-kun.- saludó Sai, con un asentimiento de cabeza, igual que la última vez. No miró a Sasuke ni lo saludó. Se sentó en su sitio correspondiente y Naruto lo imitó. No pudo evitar mirar atrás, pero a diferencia de otras veces, el moreno si le devolvió la mirada junto con una sonrisa ladeada. Regresó su vista al frente cuando notó que más alumnos entraban al aula y sonrió para sus adentros. Él y Sasuke resolverían aquel misterio. Naruto y Sasuke.

Aquello sonaba bien.

.

.

* * *

.

.

¡DIOOOS! Díganme que lo entendieron por favor, estoy como loca tratando de explicar esto sin que se me revuelva todo. Yo logré comprenderlo viendo pasar los capítulos y viendo que pasaba pero no sé si mi explicación fue clara. Supongo que cualquier duda será explicada en los siguientes cápítulos. La explicación que Sasuke le da a Naruto es casi la misma que Misaki le da a Kouichi en su debido momento, no podría haberlo explicado mejor supongo. Creo que si de verdad quieren entender tendrían que ver la serie, está un poco sádica pero de verdad me gustó. Mi primer gore de toda la vida y mi favorito. Cuenta con trece episodios incluyendo el OVA. Gracias por sus reviews, creo que contesté a todos y si no, mil perdones enseguida revisaré. No que sean muchos pero algo es algo y estoy infinitamente agradecida con los que se toman la molestia de comentar. Recuerden que para cualquier aclaración me pueden mandar inbox o algo. ¡Besos!

PD: ¿Qué piensan de que el chico misterioso sea Sasuke? Yo creí que era obvio desde el primer capítulo pero como nadie lo menciono...

.

.


End file.
